Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum's Journey
by DarkCielo27
Summary: Fem Ash X Lance. I may end up switching between Lance's English name to Japanese depends on their relationship. Lance is five years older than Ash. Can't think of a summary.
1. Profile

**Name:**

Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum

 **Yue -** Moon

 **Nicknames:**

Yue- Mom

Mew- Professor Oak

Ashy-boy **-** Gary

Angel/Jewel/Jem- Lance

 **Age:**

4-5 **-** Cameron Palace

6 **-** Alamos Town

7 **-** Alto Mare

10 **-** Start of Journey

 **Bio:**

Pokemon are protective over Ashlynn, whether wild or trained they will try to help her and is blessed by Arceus, Meloetta, and Mew.

• Travel the world for experience.

• Become Pokémon Master

• Learn what she can

• Often mistaken for thirteen years old (look like the photo)

• Cup size: B

 **Relationships:**

Delia Ketchum - Mother

Gary Oak - Surrogates older brother

Professor Oak - Pseudo Grandfather

Riley(16), Flint and Volkner(15) - Surrogates elder brothers

Lance/Wataru - Crush/Boyfriend (Johto Champion, G-Men)

 **Pokemon:**

Pikachu (Starter, Male)

Pure white Riolu (Male, saved from poachers)


	2. Birth, Legendaries, Riolu, Rota & Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon just Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum.**

 **No one's POV:**

A young pregnant woman with brown hair and eyes is currently giving birth to her child in a hospital located in Celadon City. That woman is Delia Ketchum giving birth to healthy baby girl, unknown to her Pokemon are gathering outside the hospital. Throughout the world all Pokemon are getting along and helping people, which Professors in different regions and Pokemon Rangers confused why it is happening.

"Delia, my dear", Professor Oak began. "What will you name her?"

"Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum." Delia said holding her baby.

 **Hall of Origin**

Arceus had called a meeting with the legendaries of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola.

"As you all have witnessed every Pokemon in our world knows that my 'Chosen One' is born on this day." Arceus announced. "A time when we all need her help to keep our world balanced."

"What shall we do father?" Asked Celebi.

"I have decided on giving my chosen a gift", Arceus said.

"Father, may Meloetta and I give our blessings to the chosen one?" Mew asked the alpha Pokemon.

"Father we will like to see your chosen child." Said the Pokemon of Ideals, who speaks for all.

"Of course children." Arceus said, "Come with me to meet the chosen one."

 **Celadon Hospital**

The nurse came in and took Ash to a different room. Arceus and the legendaries couldn't help but awe at the adorableness of the child and a large amount of aura she holds. Ash woke up looks around and _tries_ to reach for Reshiram, the Pokemon of Truth, only to fail. She pouts obviously upset and Reshiram picks her up using his winged claw, happily petting his feathered scales. She looks at Arceus, Meloetta and Mew as if knowing what they want to give her.

Yue yawns. "Reshiram place her back, I would like to give her my gift." Arceus spoke, "Dear child, I will give you the ability to understand Pokemon without using your aura."

"I, Meloetta shall give you the ability to calm the angriest of Pokemon around you with music." Meloetta said.

"I shall grant you to use your psychic powers as they are dormant." Mew said,"You don't have to worry about controlling them."

"Goodbye little Chosen." All legendaries said simultaneously as quiet as they can.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ashlynn is now four years old playing with wild Pokemon on the outskirts of Pallet Town. As she played she saw a mini white jackal in a cage. Ash asked a local Butterfree to put the man in black with a red R shirt and his Pokemon to sleep with sleep powder. Butterfree used steel wing on the cage as Ash coax the white dog to follow her and string shot to tie the man and his Pokemon. Ash pick the small white jackal and ran straight to Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor Oak it's an emergency, this Pokemon is injured." Yue cried.

"Mew, where did you find this riolu?" Prof. Oak asked as he tend to Riolu's injuries.

"In Route one, I was playing with a local Butterfree until I heard a cry." Ash answered knowing the consequences.

"Mew, you know it's dangerous however you did a good job." Prof. Oak said, "Do you know or what the person was wearing?"

"A black shirt with a big red R", she answered. "I asked Butterfree, if he could use sleep powder and tie the man and his Pokemon up with string shot."

"I just called officer Jenny where the poacher is." He told Mew,"You know I still have to tell Delia-"

"Tell me what, Professor?" Delia asked.

"Mew was playing in Route 1 and saved a Pure _white_ Riolu from a poacher."

"Yue, playing in Route 1 by yourself is dangerous", Delia scolded. "But you did a good job at helping a Pokemon.

"Ri Riolu?"(Where am I?), Riolu asked.

"You're in Prof. Oak"s Lab in Pallet Town." Ash said,"I was blessed by Arceus on the day I was born. Mom, can Riolu live with us?"

"Yue don't tell anyone about being blessed by Arceus to random people, I don't want to lose you." Delia said,"I don't know, what do you think Prof.?"

"Hmm, it would seem that Riolu had imprinted on Mew, seeing that he is only two days old." He said,"As long as Mew comes here to learns more about Pokemon then it would be fine."

"Of course, bye Professor. Yue, Riolu lets go home now." Delia said.

"Coming Mom, let's go Riolu." Ash called out to Riolu.

* * *

 **~Time Skip~**

Six months has passed since Ash saved the pure white Riolu and gave him an everstone until he is ready to evolve. She learned about offense, defense, battling, vitamins for Pokemon and many more. Today's the day, Delia thought it would be a good idea for Ash to get experience in Rota's tournament. The tournament starts with their annual Pokemon contest to see who will be 'Guardian of Aura'. Ash did a costume change and is now wearing Sir Aaron's outfit **(Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew)** except for long pants she wore a black skirt a quarter above her knees with a pair of bicycles shorts. Ash and Riolu fought against opponents and won. Now they must face Sora Knights and his Pokemon, Breloom.

"On the red side we have Sora Knights and on the green side is our youngest competitor Ashlynn Ketchum." Announced the Referee,"Battle begin."

"Breloom use bullet seed", Sora ordered.

"Riolu dodge it and use aura sphere at blank point range", Ash called.

Somewhere in the audience an Aura Guardian with his trusted partner Lucario from Sinnoh. "That girl seems to have quite a large amount of Aura." The Sinnoh Guardian said,"Don't you agree, Lucario. I will have to tell Queen Ilene about this during the party."

"Breloom, you okay?" "Bre Breloom.(I'm okay)." "Get in close with Mach punch."

"Endure then use counter follow up by blaze kick", Ash countered.

"Breloom is unable to battle the victor is Ashlynn Ketchum of Pallet Town." Announced the Referee.

With that Ash and Riolu won the Contest and is currently sitting on a chair with Riolu on her lap.

"Now let us commence with the celebration of Sir Aaron ending the war." Queen Ilene announced. Riolu got off Ash's lap and Ash did the same pose as Sir Aaron according to the large painting(?), a blue light has shine from the crystal of the staff. A Pokemon had appeared as a Lucario.

"Sir Aaron, why did you betray me." Lucario said.

"One I'm a girl, two here a glass water and three you've been sealed into staff for thousands of years." Ash said as Riolu hugged her, she petted him on the head.

As soon as Lucario got the dust/dirt out of his eyes he saw a little girl with long dark blue almost black hair and brown eyes petting a pure white Riolu. Lucario looked around and asked,"Why are you celebrating? There's a war out there." He bowed to Queen Ilene,"Queen Rin."

"Lucario", Queen Ilene began. "I'm the descedant of Queen Rin, you have been asleep for thousands of years. There is no war, just peace."

Lucario ran around the Palace and starts to sulk. "Ashlynn this is Riley an Aura Guardian from the Sinnoh Region." Queen Ilene said.

"Ashlynn-", Riley began.

"Just call me, Ash", Yue said.

"Ash, I would like to train you into using your Aura." Riley stated. "Mrs. Ketchum how long will you be staying here in Rota."

"A week and a half at most, Ash has a lot of studying to do. But I'm fine with her learning aura, after we go to the Tree of Beginning." Delia said, looking over to Sir Aaron's Lucario moping.

She walked up to him and said,"Why don't you come with us to the Tree of Beginning, maybe you will find out what really happen."

"Seek the truth wherever we might find it." Ash said cheering Lucario up. "I'm curious though, why did you call me Sir Aaron?"

"Your aura is similar nearly identical to his." Answered Lucario.

"Really." Ash said surprised, "You learn something new, huh Riolu."

"Rio"(Yeah), responded Riolu.

'Three... Two... One...' Ash thought.

" **Is that a Pure white Riolu!?** ", exclaimed Queen Ilene, Riley and two Lucario.

"You're now realizing this", Ash and Delia said simultaneously.

"Riolu was battling at the contest", Delia said.

"How? Where? When did you find/get a Pure White Riolu?" Riley shuttered.

"I saved him from a poacher on the outskirts of Pallet Town. I asked a local Butterfree to help me." Ash responded nonchalantly.

"..." Riley couldn't respond as he tries to wrap his mind about what Ash had just said.

"Mom it's getting late." Ash stated.

"You're right, we better go to our hotel." Delia said.

"Wait, why don't you stay here at the palace instead?" Asked Queen Ilene.

"We want to to cause you any trouble." Delia refuted, looking over to Ash hold Riolu in her arms as if he were just a plush.

"It's no trouble at all." Queen Ilene said.

"Thank you, we'll stay for the night but, tomorrow we'll head to the Tree of Beginning." Delia said.

* * *

( **Morning** )

Ash had woken up when she heard Riolu whining in his sleep, Ash looked at the clock it was seven. Ash petted Riolu reassuring him that nothing is going to happen to him. She noticed Delia was still asleep and decided to wake her up.

"Mom", Ash called. "It's seven on the dot."

"Hmm", Delia hummed. "We better get up then."

"Yeah, I better change out of this costume first." 'I think I'll wear a black t-shirt, light blue sleeveless sweater, comfortable pants and sneakers.' "Mom, I'll head over to the dining room with Riolu first. Riolu~ it's time for breakfast~"

"Ri Rio Riolu."(I'm up. Let's get something to eat Memma.)

 **~Time Skip heading out~**

Ash saw her mother wearing a safari outfit. Riley had tagged along to teach Ash how to manipulate Aura, Sir Aaron's Lucario offered to take them to the Tree of Beginning and assist Riley to teach Ash. Delia drove through the mountains on an UTV, stopping for lunch.

"Good now focus your aura on your surroundings." Riley explained, "This is called aura sight."

After learning the basics of aura in a short amount of time, Ash saw a blue crystal like flower.

"Riley, Lucario do you know what that is?" Ash asked pointing at the crystal flower.

"That would be a time flower." Sir Aaron's Lucario said.

"Lunch is ready!", Delia called.

"Thanks for the food." Everyone chimed.

"How is Ash progressing on her training?" Delia asked.

"She completed the basics in a short amount of time." Riley said,"But I feel as if she must have psychic powers."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I was blessed by Arceus, Meloetta and Mew when I was a baby." Ash stated,"There were other legendaries in the room as well. Reshiram picked me up when I tried reaching out to him."

Surprised and shocked that Ash was blessed by three legendaries and met the rest as a baby. Delia had them promise not to let anyone know, for they will kidnap Ash for their evil ideals. They stopped for the night after eating dinner.

Getting back on the road Ash, Delia, Riley, and the three canines stopped at a hot spring the next morning. To relax their bones, Riolu tried to concentrate aura to his legs so he could walk on water, apparently he had failed. Riolu is now standing next to Riley's Lucario and Sir Aaron's Lucario on the other side of the watering hole.

"Riolu, I have a poké-puff with your name on it!" Ask shouted from the other side.

Happily Riolu ran on water without realizing it shocking everyone but Ash, and Delia couldn't help but to record the event as well as take photos of the little white canine.

"Here you are", Ash began, smiling. "Congratulations on ran on water."

"Rio Lu?"(What do you mean?), Riolu questioned confused.

"Mom may I have the camera, please." Ash asked.

"Of course sweetie", Delia said, as she hands over the camera.

"Take a look for yourself." Ash showed him.

"Ri Riolu"(Yay, I did it!), cheered Riolu.

 **~Time Skip - Tree of Beginning~**

Just outside the tree was Regirock, Sir Aaron's Lucario was about to attack when Ash asked,"Where can we find Mew. I want to thank her for helping me control my psychic powers, if not for her I would be emotionless."

Regirock left and allowed us to pass and went to let Regice and Registeel know that we are not a threat.

"Mew where are you? Riolu wants to play." Ash yelled.

Mew teleported infront of the group and teleported them back into the main part of the tree with her. Ash saw a time flower and saw Sir Aaron sacrifice himself to end the war. His Lucario cried and apologized for thinking his was a traitor.

"Where will you go now, Lucario?" Ash asked.

"I found my answer, probably wander around..." He said trailing off.

"You will do no such thing, Lucario. You can stay with Ash, Riolu and I", Delia said scolding him. "My daughter still needs help in other fields."

"Okay you win." Lucario said.

"Ash what were you doing." Riley asked.

"Leaving a photo of Lucario here, so Sir Aaron would always have him by his side again." Ash replied, shocking everyone.

Mew took them to the top of the tree to play with Ash and Riolu. It was time for lunch and Ash remembered that she made a batch of Pokemon food of each type.

"Ah, I just remembered that I made a new batch of pokéchow at Cameran Palace kitchen before we left." Ash said,"I guess I wanted to help Lucario find the truth that I forgot." Ash sweat-dropped.

Riolu and Mew appeared right in front of Ash with their bowls in their paws and she took their bowls.

"Let's see Psychic type for Mew, Fighting type for Riolu", Ash said as she hands over the food to the two. Ash had some pokéchow in her right hand and said,"Don't worry, just try some. If you don't like it I have berries in my back pack."

Both Lucarios' ate the PokéChow and liked it getting two bowls out from Ash's backpack. She filled them with PokéChow for them.

"I'm surprised, Lucario usually doesn't eat other than my food." Riley said.

"Ash once we get back to Pallet Town, remember you have to study with Gary and Prof. Oak." Delia reminded Ash.

"Okay, Mom." Ash replied,"Riley where are you from?"

"I'm from the Sinnoh Region, why?" Riley questioned.

"Mom said that she'll take me to Alamos Town in Sinnoh for my sixth birthday." Ash answered. Riley took out a small notebook, ripped out a page and wrote something down.

"This is my poké-gear number. Call me when your in the Sinnoh Region." He said.

"Mew we need to head back to Pallet Town." Ash said. "When I become a Pokemon Trainer I will visit again."

"I will come back to Rota once I have finish training Ash." Lucario said to the little cat.


	3. Alamos,Azalea,AltoMare,Lake Rage & Lance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **-Three days before Ashlynn's sixth birthday in Sinnoh~**

 **::Flashback::**

Before Ash and Delia left for the Sinnoh Region Ash has completed her training with Lucario, Lucario had left and gone back to Rota to serve Queen Ilene. Gary had given Ash a Luxury Ball for Riolu he was jealous, but Prof. Oak gave him the Squirtle he's been taking care of once he lost his arrogance. Prof. Oak gave her a sky blue X-transceiver with his, Delia's, Officials and Riley's number in it. The X-transceiver doubles as a phone and Pokedex with her status as an Aura Guardian.

 **::End of Flashback::**

After walking for a long time Ash and Delia had realized that they have gotten lost. A blond woman in a hot air balloon and a red fire chimp offered them a ride to Alamos Town, as she is a guide. The woman introduced herself as Alice, and her partner Chimchar. Once they got down to the ground, Delia offered Alice to join the picnic with Ash and her. Several wild Pokemon came out and ran to Alice. There is an Azurill, an Azumarill, Shinx, two Luxio,a Luxury and several more.

"Let's start that picnic now then." Delia said.

"Come on out, Riolu." Ash called out.

"Rio", responded Riolu.

Azurill tripped when she picked up the Poké Puff, the Poké Puff hits Luxio's face, and a food war broke out. Alice played a soothing melody.

"What was that song?" Delia asked. "It was beautiful."

"That was called Oración, it soothes even the fiercest anger in a Pokemon." Alice said.

"Can you teach it to me?" Ash asked, "In case if I were to run into a mind controlled legendary Pokemon."

Alice taught Ash the Oración, so far she managed to complete have the song.

"Ah, I forgot to tell Riley we're in Sinnoh." Ash said.

She called Riley on her X-transceiver and apologized for not informing him sooner.

 **The next day:**

 **Ash's POV:**

I met two boys when I was training with Riolu. One has red hair with gray eyes and the other is a blond with blue eyes. One is a Monferno the evolved form of Chimchar it has orange fur which covers most of its body, except for its ears, muzzle, fingers, circular areas on its palms, feet, and chest, which are tan. The other is a Pikachu, a yellow mouse with red cheek sacs.

"Hey, what are you doing kid." Said the red head.

"Training." Ash replied.

"Aren't you too young to be a trainer?" Asked the blond.

"Who said I was? Don't imply what you don't know." I retorted as I was about to walk away from them, until the red head asked,"What's your name?"

"Isn't it common curtesy to introduce yourself first before asking someone for their names." I said bluntly.

"The name's Flint and this is my pal, Volkner." 'Flint' said. "And your name is?"

"My name is Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum." I replied,"Just call me Ash and this here is Riolu."

"Hey Ash, how about a battle." Volkner said. "Pikachu." "Pika", Pikachu said, from Volkner's shoulder.

"Sure, let's go Riolu." I responded. "Rio." Riolu said, standing beside me.

"This will be a one-on-one battle." Flint refereed. "Between Pikachu and Riolu, battle begin."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Riolu deflected it with bone rush, now use aura sphere." Pikachu was sent flying and hit the ground.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" "Pika!" Pikachu said, as he got up. "Okay, Pikachu use volt tackle."

"Riolu use force palm once Pikachu is close enough." As Pikachu got closer to him, Riolu attacked and Pikachu was sent back into a tree and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, victory goes to Ash and Riolu." Flint said as Volkner pick Pikachu up and I give Riolu a poffin.

* * *

After the battle I received a call from Mom and I asked her, "Can two people can join us for lunch."

"Of course, Yue." Mom said, "Riley is here."

"Flint, Volkner why don't you join my mom and I for lunch." I said,"We have a friend joining us anyway."

"Alright!" Flint exclaimed.

"Would your mother mind?" Volkner asked, not wanting to cause any trouble for her.

"Not at all, she likes to cook and garden." I replied.

* * *

 **~At the Hotel~**

"Mom, Riley this is Flint and Volkner and their partners Monferno and Pikachu. Flint and Volkner this is my mother, Delia and my former teacher Riley and his partner Lucario." I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Riley said.

"Shall we eat." Mom said.

After eating lunch I asked Volkner, Riley and Flint if I could give their partners a bath, they said it was fine but asked why. I told them it was to help me when I become a Pokemon Trainer. So I went to give Riolu, Lucario, Pikachu and Monferno a bath and groomed them. I then took out variation of poké blocks, poffin, poké puffs and poké beans for them to choose from. The poké blocks, poffins and poké puffs are all homemade and the poké beans are from the drawing contest I did in Kanto and sent it over to the Alola Region. Pikachu chose the poké puffs, Monferno and Lucario had chosen the poffins, and Riolu chose a rainbow bean and a blue and white pattern bean.

 **~Time Skip - Ash's birthday~**

I was excited about today because it's my birthday. I have completed in learning the Oración and decided to play it at the garden, Alice had shown it Mom, Riolu and I when we first arrived at Alamos Town.

"Mom, I'm going out to the garden Alice showed us." I said, as I was about to walk out the door with my silver blue camera.

"Okay, Yue be careful." Mom said.

"I will and Riolu stay out of trouble for Mom", I said, facing her and Riolu. "If anything happens I will call you or Officer Jenny." With that said and done I left the hotel.

 **No one's POV:**

What Ash doesn't know is that Delia had called Prof. Oak and Gary to come to the Sinnoh Region to celebrate Ash's birthday and meet new people(Gary's case). Alice had asked the Pokemon to stall Ash long enough for them to set up her surprise birthday party.

The Pokemon took Ash to Darkrai's area. Ash being an Aura Guardian, can feel the presence of that of a dark type. As well as the nostalgia from the first meeting when she was a baby. She saw Dialga, Palkia, Mesprite, Uxie, Azelf, Giratina, Shaymin, Cresselia and Darkrai in a distance as the wild Pokemon take her to secluded area. But stop to give Ash a leaf so that she could play the Oración.

After playing for two hours, Ash went to see if the legendaries are still there and they are. She took out her camera and took a picture of each one separately and then all together.

Ash then walked up to them and asked, "Would any of you like a Poké Puff?"

They all agreed to have one and Ash petted Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

Ash asked,"What are all of you doing here? Don't you have your job of keeping your region balanced?"

"We all do, however today we chose to reveal our selves to you, Oh Chosen One." Mesprite, Uxie and Azelf said, simultaneously.

"What do you mean by Chosen One?" Ash questioned.

"When we legendaries need your help in either saving the world or saving us from evil purposes." Dialga explained.

"Well I should've known since the first meeting at the hospital." Ash said nonchalant.

"You remembered _**THAT**_." Cresselia said, shockingly.

"Mmhm." Ash hummed in response.

Ash and the Legendary Pokemon spoke for two hours and thirty minutes, she had to go back to the hotel.

"Well I have to get going now. We'll see each other again when I travel through Sinnoh." Ash said, "Darkrai, I took a second photo of you to give it to Alice. She always believed you were the one who saved her from falling off the tree."

"Alice deserves to know but I prefer that you don't tell her this, until you come to Alamos Town on your own." Darkrai said.

"With my mom being paranoid of my safety, I doubt she'd allow me to travel alone." Ash stated. "Bye everyone."

 **Ash's POV:**

As I left the Legendary Pokemon I walked straight to the garden and jumped when Mom, Riley, Alice, Volkner, Flint, Professor Oak and Gary popped out.

They yelled, "Surprise, Happy Birthday Ash!"

"Thank you, everyone." I said, smiling. "Why is that I couldn't sense your Auras?"

"I blocked it so you couldn't ruin your own surprise party." Riley said.

I blew out the candles and we ate the cake. I felt another psychic near by and it was Gary.

"Hey, Gary have you been feeling a difference lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have. Just four days ago I started moving things with my mind in my sleep." He explained.

Just then Riley called out to a man in a red suit, "Lucian what brings you here?"

"I felt a psychic nearby." Lucian said, giving a brief glance at Gary.

Riley must have saw him and aura linked with me.

"Gary you should tell them. I'll go with you if it helps." I whispered.

"Thanks Ashy-boy." Gary mumbled.

"Happy to help, brother." I said, smiling.

Gary and I walked up to Riley and Lucian and Gary asked Lucian to help him control his psychic powers. During the short encounter Gary has gotten used to using his psychic powers and he wouldn't have to worry when he's sleeping.

Today is the day we go home to Pallet Town, Flint and Volkner gave me their number. In case I start liking one over the other, I gave Pikachu and Monferno a bag of cookies to share with their trainer and friends. We left saying our goodbyes and Gary kept his psychic powers a secret from all of Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Johto**

Prof. Oak took Gary and I to New Bark Town to meet an old student of his Prof. Elm. On the way there a Pichu appeared and climbed onto my yellow short sleeved sweater into the hoodie.

"So comfy and warm." Pichu said as he fell asleep, Gary and I sweat dropped sat the statement.

When we have arrived at Prof. Elm's lab a small dinosaur like Pokemon with a leaf on its head, a light blue small crocodile and a blue and cream colored mouse were running around the lab as we walked in.

"Prof. Elm what happened here?" Prof. Oak said looking at the mess.

"P-Prof. Oak I can explain." Prof. Elm said shuttering. "Then explain to me how this happen in a short amount of time." Professor Oak said.

"I let Chikorita, Totodile and Cyndaquil out to stretch their legs, apparently I forgot that Chikorita's nature is mischievous and loves to cause me trouble." Prof. Elm explained.

We helped clean the lab and the next day we headed off to Azalea Town on the Professor's Dragonite. Upon arrival Prof. Oak explained that Kurt makes custom Poké Balls out of apricorns.

"Say Prof. Oak do you think Kurt will teach us because I want to link my aura to the Poké Balls and have them change their design to what Pokemon it is." I said explaining my reason.

"Same here, Grandpa except the design change and aura part. I would like to link it up to my main Pokemon team in the future." Gary said.

"Hmm, I don't know if Kurt will teach you..." said, "But you can ask him if he agrees. Here we are Azalea Town."

Prof. Oak thanked his Dragonite whilst Gary and I petted him. If your wondering about Pichu, he's still in my hoodie and Riolu is in his Luxary Ball.

Gary and I asked Kurt if he teach us how to make our own Poké Balls and he agreed seeing that we were interested. I did what said to do and let Riolu out of his Luxury Ball, released and recapture him using the modified Poké Ball and the appearance changed into a white Poké Ball with a black mask. I called Riolu out and showed him his new Poké Ball. He was happy and hugged me saying he can feel my Aura from in there. Gary did the same exact thing with his Squirtle.

"Thank you for teaching us how to make our own Poké Balls for the past week, Kurt." Gary and I said, bowing to him.

"Wait before you leave I made ten of each custom apricorn balls for the two of you." Kurt said.

We thanked him, Gary and I took five of each custom Poké Balls. We said our goodbyes to him and his granddaughter and left. Gary and Prof. Oak are heading back to Pallet Town and I was to meet up with Mom at the Pokemon Center.

When I reached the Pokemon Center I saw Mom and greeted her.

"Well Yue, are you ready to go to Alto Mare." She said.

"Yes, I can't wait." I said excitedly.

"Let's get going then, Ariel come on out." Mom said. I was surprised that Mom called out Ariel her Pidgeot, she was beautiful and her wings looked perfectly smooth. We got on her and flew to the ferry terminal. **(Ash is light weighted meaning for however much she eats she's still very light. A small bird can pick her up with ease.)**

Mom and I along with our stowaway Pichu who is still in my hoodie, went to the hotel we were staying at. It was late as it is so we went to bed and gone sight seeing in the morning. The next morning, we went to the Museum and learned the history of Alto Mare and how a Latios sacrifice his life into the soul dew from Lorenzo. His granddaughter, Bianca, told him he was late for their picnic. Lorenzo apologized and closed the Museum early.

"Mom can we get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Of course, Sweetie." Mom said , "Can you get me pistachio flavor ice cream, please."

"Of course, Mom." I said as I ran to the ice cream parlor. "Excuse me, may I have one pistachio ice cream on a cone and a vanilla ice cream on an other, please. How much would that be?"

"One pistachio and one vanilla coming up." Said the worker, "That would be ten Poké dollars."

I placed the money on the counter and took the ice creams to Mom.

"Here you are, Mom." I said, handing over the pistachio ice cream.

"Mom will it be okay if I explore for a bit?" I asked, "Just be careful Yue."

"I will." I said as I took off. I felt that I was being watched as I licked my ice cream. I saw the shadow of my spy and grabbed its claw. Revealing a red bird-like body stylized after a plane, I could tell it was a dragon and psychic type.

"What were you doing following me?" I asked as I finished my ice cream.

"Well I was curious when you arrived here. Can you let go of me I promise not to run away." Latios said as I released her claw realizing, "You can understand me. Oh no, please don't tell my brother about this."

"Too late, Latias." Latios said. "You should know better than to wander off on your own."

"I'm sorry, brother." Latias apologized.

As I was walking away Latios flew infront of me and said, "You better not tell anyone about seeing Latias and I."

"Sorry but the only person I have to tell is my mother, she gets paranoid when I don't tell her. Besides you're not the first Legendary Pokemon I encounter." I said bluntly. "Well I have to go now."

Latios tried to catch me using psychic but I broke free of them. "Bye", I said.

"Hold on a minute, why don't you join us for a picnic." Latias said. Her brother gave her a look but nodded in agreement with her.

"Fine, only if Latios stop bothering me." I said.

"Deal." Latios said.

 **~Secret Garden~**

Latias and Latios told me to follow them and I see Lorenzo and Bianca. They asked the Eons if I was trust worthy, they nodded. "How did you meet Latias, Ash?" Bianca said.

"I felt that I was being watched and followed so I used my aura to find her." I said telling them, "I'm an Aura Guardian as well as a psychic."

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this place or seeing Latias and Latios." Lorenzo said.

"Can I atleast tell my mom about it before she asks a Pokemon Ranger to follow me everywhere I go." I said.

"Of course." Lorenzo said.

"I've been blessed by Arceus, Meloetta and Mew and met almost all the legendary pokemon in the hospital when I was a baby." I told them my secret and agreed to keep it a secret as well. Until I felt an aura leading me to the soul dew, Latios followed me and told me about it. I place my hand on the soul dew and saw a Latios.

"Hello." I said.

"Who are you?" Latios said.

"Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum, an Aura Guardian."

"An Aura Guardian, haven't seen one in a long time."

"I noticed that I can allow you to leave the soul dew permanently and stop anyone from using it."

"Can you really do so, I would love to see my children again." Latios said.

"Of course, take some of my aura and you'll be free from the soul dew."

"Wait what if someone tries to activate it?" He questioned.

"It won't trust me, okay."

"Okay I'll take you word for it." He absorbes one percent of my aura and comes out of the soul dew leaving a small galaxy colored marble **(just about the size of a key stone)**. I saw Latios about to cry at the sight of his father flew to him and hugged. I left to get Latias to join in the reunion, Lorenzo and Bianca followed and thank me for helping them.

"I better get going now before I forget here is the soul dew." I said giving it to Lorenzo.

"Ash it's best if you have it. In case anyone plan on using the DMA(Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare)." Bianca said and Lorenzo agreed.

I kept the soul dew and went to the hotel and told Mom what happen. We visited the Secret Garden the next day and trained with them, Pichu got involved and battled against Riolu and lost. When the ferry came Mom said we're going to make a quick stop to Mahogany Town to catch a Sneasel by Ice Cave. I told her I would be going to Lake of Rage just north of Mahogany Town and meet up at the Pokemon Center.

 **-Mahogany Town-**

When we have arrived at Mahogany Town we split up, I went through the forest instead of the bridge. I saw a man in black with a red R similar to the one that tried to poach Riolu, harming a Red Gyarados. A boy with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside. I know for certain he's Johto's Champion and part of Kanto's Elite Four.

Apparently his Dragonite found me and I wonder, ' _How is this possible, Riolu.'_

 _'I don't know and I'm seeing what you are seeing.'_ Riolu said.

"Dragonite, is someone there?" The boy asked, Dragonite nodded. "Come out!"

I stepped out and smiled awkwardly and said, "...Hi? Aren't you Johto's Champion and a member of Kanto's Elite Four, Lance." _'Riolu help, this is awkward and I'm only seven.'_

"I am but what are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Out for walk..." I said looking anywhere but him.

"Go back to to-" he started. A roar coming from Lake of Rage.

"What was that?" I asked. _'That Gyarados sounds like so angry.'_

 _'Do you think playing the Oración would work on it?'_ Riolu told me through the aura bond.

 _'Maybe after we get rid of Team Rocket first.'_ I told him.

"That was Team Rockets' experiment advance/forced evolution, that Gyarados is mad." Lance stated.

"I know a song that can soothe even the fiercest anger in Pokemon." I told him. "I'm also an Aura Guardian."

"Can you distract Gyarados long enough so that I can get rid of Team Rocket?" He asked.

I nodded and fire an aura sphere into the water, Gyarados saw me and tried to attack me. Lance had defeated Tyson and came to help me.

'Gyarados is still mad.' I looked at Lance and asked, "Are they gone?"

"Tied up." He said.

"End his suffering, please." I said.

"Of course." He answered.

I began to play the Oración to calm Gyarados down as Lance and Dragonite battled and caught him.

"What's wrong-" Lance began, "I'm such an idiot. Can I get your name?"

"My name is Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum but just call me Ash." I said.

"Thanks for the help, Ash." Lance said.

"I don't know how to explain this to my mother, I hope she didn't go as far as... I don't want to think about it." I muttered, however Lance heard me.

"I'll take you back to Mahogany Town." He said. "Wait, how old are you?"

"Seven." I said. As Lance stood there stunned, Dragonite pokes him and he didn't phase. "Why don't you drop him in the lake to wake him up." Dragonite nodded and did just that, I took photos of that.

"Dragonite! Really, what happen?" Lance said as he gets out of the water. "Give me that camera."

"Nope, I'm going back to Mahogany Town now bye." I said.

I ran straight to the Pokemon Center with Lance on my tail and Dragonite flying from above us. I let Riolu out and gave him the camera and he ran off by the time Lance caught up and pinned me to a tree.

"Where's the camera?" Lance said.

"Not on me, it's running to the Pokemon Center." I said, cheekily and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"D-did you really h-have to d-do that." He stated as he crouched down holding himself.

"Oh Dragonite~ your trainer needs some medical attention, you better take him to the Pokemon Center." I said, eye smiling.

 **Pokemon Center**

Lance recovered before entering the Pokemon Center and returned Dragonite not before dragging me along. I quickly sneaked away from him and went to find Mom and Riolu. I went to her and explained what happened at Lake of Rage and she said, "You really are a magnet for trouble aren't you." I gave her a sheepish smile and motioned Riolu to sit in between Mom and I.

"There you are, Ash. I was wondering where you wandered off to." Lance said irritated, he looked at Mom, "You must be Ash's mother then. I'm Lance, your daughter helped me at Lake of Rage."

"Nice to meet you, Lance. My name is Delia Ketchum and sitting next to me is Ash's Riolu." Mom said introducing herself and Riolu.

"Ash may I get your camera?" Lance said. I gave him my camera, he erased the photos I took of him, and gave it back.

I was smiling the whole time and I told him, "It's a good thing Riolu printed them out and saved it on my laptop."

Lance froze in fear and said,"You better not show anyone those photos."

"Aw~, why not? You look so adorable in a dragonite onesie." I said showing it to him.

"She's right, you do look quite adorable in it." Mom said.

"I guess we're going home tomorrow right, Mom?"

"Of course, Yue. Lance, why don't you join us." Mom said.

"Thank you." Lance replied. During dinner he looked over at me as I fed some of my dinner to Riolu.

 **No one's POV:**

Delia noticed that Lance would stare occasionally at her daughter almost possessive as if he would lose her in a matter of seconds. Delia grabbed his attention when she asked him to help her in three years time.

"Lance, can I ask you to do me a favor? You see Ash has a habit of running into trouble and I worry about her safety." Delia started, "I understand it's a lot to ask but can you travel with her when she becomes ten years old."

"I wouldn't mind, I guess I started to develop a small crush on her." Lance said, blushing just a bit. "Here my Poké Gear number, call me when she starts her journey."

"Thank you, Lance." Delia said, hugging the twelve year old boy.


	4. Journey Begins, What happened to Pichu

**No One's POV:**

A young girl was too excited to sleep as she watched a battle between Bruno and Agatha, this girl is none other than Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum. Just then her mother, Delia came in and told her to go to bed or watch the documentary Prof. Oak made. Ash chose to go to bed instead, it's not like she dislike documentaries it's just that she has already know what the Kanto starters are.

"Goodnight, Mom. It's time for bed Riolu." Ash said as she walked up the stairs and set an alarm for six thirty in the morning.

 _"Goodnight Ash."_ Riolu said.

Delia called Lance notifying him that Ash is starting her journey tomorrow and should meet her at Prof. Oak's lab at eight to eight thirty.

The following morning Ash woke up, turned off her alarm clock, brushed her teeth, showered, changed into the profile pic with a light blue skirt and black bicycle shorts as well as comfortable shoes. Portable Bag **(Red and light blue with a Poké Ball symbol)** , PokéNav Plus, Mini Laptop: 7 inches in width/ 5 inches in length **(Background is Galaxy and different colour silhouette of all Legendaries Pokémon on the left corner. Keyboard area is galaxy colored.)** , super rod, portable chargers, large amount of Poké Chow, poffins, Poké Blocks, Poké Puffs, Poké Beans, Pokemon essential kit, extra clothes and money. Ash finally finished packing she looked at the time and it is 8:10. She then walked to Riolu telling him it's time to wake up. Ash grabbed her bag and picked Riolu up and gone downstairs.

Ash had saw her mother cook and said, "Good morning, Mom."

"Good morning, Ash. Riolu is still asleep I see." Delia said. "Hm right now is 8:15, why don't you head over to Prof. Oak's lab and by the time you're back Riolu should be awake by then."

"Okay, bye for now Mom." Ash said as she finish eating her breakfast.

 **Ash's POV:**

I left the house and walked to Prof. Oak's lab, I knocked on the door.

"One minute, please." I heard the Professor say as he open the door. "You're early Mew."

"I know and Riolu is at home still asleep and I didn't want to force him to wake up." I said, "I thought coming here before the others come to receive their Pokemon."

"Well come on in." Prof. Oak said, leading to upstairs.

"Professor what Pokemon is this one?" I asked pointing to a pokéball with a lightning bolt sticker on it.

"That would be a Pokemon I caught last night, it was chewing on the cable wires." The Professor said.

"Can I meet it and Lance stop being a creep standing in the shadows." I said.

"How long did you know I was here?" Lance asked, as Prof. Oak let the Pokemon out.

"Since I stepped into the lab." I answered. "A Pikachu?"

"Correct Ash." Prof. Oak said.

I took a closer look at Pikachu and said, "Pichu?"

"You mean the exact Pichu that was sleeping in your hoodie three years ago, that Pichu." Lance said. "Well you're not wrong, why so surprised though?"

"Pichu disappeared in the middle of the night before I left Johto I tried looking for him, but I couldn't I was sad. Mom said she wouldn't mind having Pichu living with us." I said.

 _"I didn't know that, I'm sorry. When I heard you were leaving Johto I ran away because I was scared that I never get to see you again."_ Pikachu said, crying.

"Well I am starting my journey as a Pokemon Trainer, so how about you become my starter." I said to Pikachu, as he leaps into my arms.

"Ash this is Rotom-Dex, Prof. Kukui sent it over from the Alola Region seeing as you would encounter Pokemon of another region." Prof. Oak said, as he transfer Pikachu's DNA to my custom made Poké Ball.

"Thank you, Professor Oak and please thank Prof. Kukui for me." I walked out of the lab with Lance and Pikachu, "Let's go home first and Lance start explaining yourself, or else."

"Well you weren't wrong when you said Delia was paranoid..." He said.

"Mom this is my starter Pikachu, the very same Pichu from three years ago." I said. "And this here is Rotom-Dex."

"My oh my he's gotten chubby. But he is still cute. And so is Rotom Dex." Mom said. "Here's your bag, Honey. Lance you better take care of her."

"Thank you, Mom." I said. "Riolu let's get going now."

"Don't worry I will." Lance replied.

We left Pallet Town and onto Route 1.

"Rotom could you scan Riolu and Pikachu, please?" I asked.

"Of course, Roto. Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies. Riolu is a fighting type Pokemon. This Riolu is male, his abilities are Inner Focus and Steadyfast, hidden ability is Prankster. Riolu moves are Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Force Palm, Nasty Plot, Reversal, Screech, Aura Sphere, Final Gambit, Feint, Counter, iron tail and copycat. His egg moves are Agility, Bite Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch*, Circle Throw*, Cross Chop*, Crunch*, Detect, Follow me*, High Jump Kick*, Iron Defense*, Low kick, Meteor Mash*, Mind Reader*, Sky Uppercut*, Vacuum Wave*. **Note: *have yet to be unlock.** **This Riolu is a normal nor is it a shiny.**

Pikachu the electric mouse Pokemon, its nature is to store up electricity. Forest where nests of Pikachu live are dangerous, since the trees are so often stuck by lightning. This Pikachu is male, his ability is static, hidden ability is lightning rod. His moves are Thunder Shock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Iron Tail, Feint, Spark, Double Team, Nuzzle, Discharge, Slam, Thunderbolt, Agility, Wild Charge, Light Screen, Sleep Talk, and Thunder. Pikachu's egg moves are Covert, Elecroweb, Focus Punch, Helping Hand, Knock Off, Laser Focus, Magnet Rise, Shock Wave, Signal Bean, Surf, Fly, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, and Volt Tackle."

After Rotom scanned Riolu and Pikachu, Riolu took off his everstone and evolved into a Lucario.

"Lucario is a Fighting and Steel type Pokemon, it concentrates its mental energy and fires off mysterious waves called auras, which can crush boulders of large size to dust. Upon evolution Lucario learn Metal Claw, Power-Up Punch, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First, Work Up, Calm Mind, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed. Bullet Punch, Circle Throw, Cross Chop, Crunch, Follow Me, High Jump Kick, Iron Defense, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Sky Uppercut, Vacuum Wave have unlocked. **This Lucario is not a shiny.**

"I'm surprised I grew up knowing Lucario and yet I didn't bother to scan him as a Riolu and Pikachu who knew you were a power house even as a Pichu." I said.

"I may lose my title if you come after me." Lance said astonished, "Who knew Pikachu's egg moves would contain Surf, Fly and Dragon Pulse of all things."

"I'm going to go catch some water type Pokemon against Pewter Gym, on the meantime let's stop for lunch." I said as I took out the food, passing a sandwich to Lance, Poké Chow for the Pokemon and start fishing. I felt something bite I reeled the Pokemon in and a Shiny Cloyster appeared. "Lucario why don't you have a go?"

 _"Sure."_

"Use extreme speed to get in close and use power up punch." I said as Lucario dodge the Icicles. As soon as Cloyster weakened I used my custom Poké Ball on it. Pikachu told me there was a bite, I reeled it in a Starmie. "Pikachu your up." "Pika!"

"Pikachu start with Quick Attack."

Starmie fired an Ice Beam.

Pikachu dodged it and used Thunderbolt.

Starmie rapid spins out of the way.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave and Dragon Pulse." I said and threw a pokeball at Starmie. "Come on out you two."

I went to heal both Cloyster and Starmie. According to Rotom, "Cloyster is male and a Shiny and his attacks are Hydro Pump, Aurora Beam, Protect, Shell Smash, Supersonic, Roxic Spikes, Withdraw, Spike Cannon, Spikes, Icicle Crash. Egg moves are Water Pulse, Twineedle, Take Down, Screech, Rock Blast, Rapid Spin, Mud Shot Icicle Spear, Bubble Beam, Barrier, Avalanche, and Aqua Ring.

Starmie is a Water/Psychic type. It is known as the 'Mysterious Pokemon'. Its sparkling core is called "the gem of the sea." This core can be made into high-priced accessories that are traded in secret. This Pokemon abilities are Illuminate, Natural Cure and Analytic as hidden. Its attacks are Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Recover, Spotlight, Swift, Water Gun, Confuse Ray, Brine, Bubble Beam, Gyro Ball, Light Screen, Power Gem, Psychic, Psywave, Tackle and Confusion. This Pokemon have no egg moves.

 **No One's POV:**

Two Gyarados, a Milotic, a black Magikarp and a white Feebas surface the water. Ash turned around and took out two more custom Pokéballs for Magikarp and Feebas as their brothers and mother see them off.

 _"Thank you for keeping your promise, Ash and please look out for my little girls."_ Milotic said.

"Of course, Miliotic. Might I ask where is your mate?" Ash asked.

 _"The river close to Viridian City looking after the babies."_ Milotic answered.

"I'll let them say goodbye to him before leaving Route 1." Ash said as she capture Magikarp and Feebas. "See you when I come back."

Ash, Lance, Lucario, Pikachu and Rotom continue their way to Viridian City until they heard a scream. They ran to the source and saw two girls one has orange hair and the other has light blue hair scared of an angry Gyarados.

They asked what happened and the girls told them their situation. Ash walked up to Gyarados and call for his attention.

"Gyarados calm down, your scaring your children." Ash asked as he apologized to them. "Are you done yet?" He nodded.

"Magikarp and Feebas wants to say goodbye to you personally." Ash said letting them out.

They said their goodbyes to their father and younger siblings as Ash explained that Gyarados was only looking after the newly hatched Pokemon in this area, and gone back to his mate.

"With what you said it makes sense. Anyways I'm Misty Waterflower, I specialize in water type pokemon." The orange haired girl said.

"Well I'm Clair, I'm a Dragon Type Trainer." Said the light blue haired girl.

"I'm Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum, this is my starter Pikachu and aura partner Lucario. I just started on my journey." Ash said, "Before you ask, I'm actually ten years old."

"Hi, I'm the Rotom Pokédex better known as Rotom dex, nice to meet you, Roto." Rotom said.

"Just call Rotom instead." Ash said, when she noticed someone or rather Lance hiding, "Lance, why are you hiding? Is it because Misty is the Cerulean Gym Leader or the fact your cousin is here? Which one is it. If you don't come out, I'll be going to Viridian City on my own."

"That's a bad idea, Ash. Boys have been asking for your hand for the past three years, Mistress." Lucario said using telepathy/aura.

That got Lance out of hiding but he had an arm rapped around Ash's waist. He said well more like claimed, "Mine."

"Can we get to Viridian City before it rains, please." Ash asked.

* * *

Everyone agreed and headed to Viridian City. The group was stopped by Officer Jenny asking for ID's. Misty and Clair showed her the Cascade and Rising Badge, Lance gave her his ID and Rotom said, "I am Rotom dex a Pokemon Pokédex for Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum. An Aura Guardian, Field Professor and a Pokemon Trainer. If I'm ever lost or stolen I can fly back to my holder."

"I apologize for that Champion Lance and Miss Aura Guardian." Officer Jenny said.

"Officer Jenny can you just call me Ash. I rather not have people knowing I'm an Aura Guardian." Ash said.

"I understand. I will let all Officer Jenny's' know, Ash." She said.

They went to the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon healed and asked Nurse Joy for a room.

"I'm sorry but we only have two rooms available so the four of you have to share." Nurse Joy said.

Clair said, "Misty will room with me and Lance and Ash would share a room." Ash, Misty and Lance agreed with Clair since we know each other best at a short amount of time. Ash made a call to Delia and to Prof. Oak. Then receive a call from both Flint and Volkner.

"Hey there Ash. Flint and I became Sinnoh's youngest Elite four member and Gym Leader, respectively." Volkner said.

"Congratulations. You guys remember Riolu right?" I said.

"Of course!" Flint shouted.

"Well he evolved into a Lucario today and my starter is a Pikachu." Ash said as she walks over to Lance and the girls.

"Raichu, Ash is copying us." Volkner said to his partner accusing her, Raichu sweat dropped as he stares at his trainer.

"Well you owe me a badge for beating you four years ago." Ash said slyly.

"She got ya there man", Flint says laughing.

"That doesn't count", Volkner said pouting. "I want a rematch."

"Would Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Clair of Blackthorn City and Lance come over to the counter your Pokemon are healed." Nurse Joy said over the intercom.

"Talk to you guys on some other time, I have to go now bye." Ash said.

"Bye/ Later Ash." Said Flint and Volkner.

 **Ash's POV:**

As I said my goodbyes to Volkner and Flint, I headed over to Nurse Joy to pick my Pokemon up with Lance, Misty and Clair. Soon after there was smoke and two people with three Pokemon appears - a man, a woman, a cat, a snake and a gas balloon appeared. Rotom scanned the cat first, snake second and the gas balloon last.

"Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon. It adores circular objects. Wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. Ekans, the snake Pokémon, moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as PIDGEY and SPEAROW, whole. Koffing, the poison gas Pokemon, because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning." Rotom said.

"Prepare for trouble!

And make it double!

To protect the world from devastation!

To unite all peoples within our nation!

To denounce the evils of truth and love!

To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie!

James!

Team Rocket blastes off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth!

That's right!"

"Are you complete idiots." I said staring at them.

"How rude we came for the Pokemon." James said. "Now hand them over!"

"How about no, Nurse Joy call Officer Jenny immediately." I ordered.

"Right!" She responded and called Officer Jenny.

"Ekans/ Koffing", said Jessie/ James. "Attack."

"Lucario come out and use extreme speed follow it up with force palm." I said, "Pikachu use thunder wave on Team Rocket to prevent them from leaving."

Officer Jenny came just in the nick of time and took them all to jail.

"Good job Lucario and Pikachu." I said praising them.

"Hey Ash what type of Pokemon is Lucario?" Misty asked.

"Lucario is a steel and fighting type Pokemon." I answered. "Let's eat some dinner then go straight to bed."

"Good idea, I'm surprised that you didn't need help battling Team Rocket." Clair said, "But why exactly is Lance traveling with you?"

"My mom is paranoid and with my luck let's just say it is a curse and a blessing." I said.

"I promised her mother to look after Ash." Lance said, "You remember my red Gyarados don't you Clair."

"Yes, what about him though?" Clair questioned.

"Ash helped me catched him when she was visiting Mahogany Town at the last minute due to Delia wanting a Sneasel." Lance answered.

We split up into our respective rooms. "Ash why don't you take a shower first." Lance said as I grabbed my towel, red tank up, panties and black shorts. I finished showering in ten minutes and five minutes to dry myself off properly. I put my clothes on and walked out holding my towel.

"Your turn Lance." I said, he then walked into the bathroom and showered. I am currently reading a mystery novel and Lance asked what book am I reading. I told him the title is ' _The Phantom Thief's Nightmares of the Harsh Past_ ', I put the book after reading three chapters. I looked up and saw Lance half naked with a towel hanging on his shoulders.

"Like what you see?" Lance teased, I looked away blushing.

"Lance, shut up." I said, "Or you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Now, now no need to go that far I'll behave." Lance said, "Hmm, it's 10:30 we better go to bed now.

"Goodnight Lance, Pikachu." I said as I yawn.

"Goodnight." Lance said as he close the lights and climb in bed hugging me.

 **A/N:**

 **Gyarados gender is based on their whiskers -**

 **White is female**

 **Blue/Red is male**

 **And based off of the anime Lance's Gyarados is male.**


	5. Viridian Forest, Museum and Gym

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon just Ashlynn Yue Mew Ketchum.**

Current -

Lucario is level: 85

Pichu was level: 25 - Pikachu is level: 45

Magikarp and Feebas level: 25

Cloyster level: 35

Starmie level: 35

Later -

Caterpie level: 10 - Metapod lvl: 15 - Butterfree lvl: 20

Weedle level: 10 - Kakuna lvl: 15 - Beedrill lvl: 20

Pidgeotto level: 25

 **Morning-Pokemon Center:**

 **Ash's POV:**

I woke up with Lance's arm wrapped around my waist, and my head on his chest. I looked up and saw that he was still asleep, I tried to move his arm but he didn't budge.

"Lance let go. I need to get up and change." I said.

"Must I... I prefer having you in my grasp." He responded loosening his grip.

I felt his grip loosened and bolted off the bed. I grabbed my clothes and gone into the bathroom to change.

"Your turn, lazy." I teased.

"Ash, I'm not lazy. I'm still tired." Lance retorted.

"We went to bed at 10:30 last night and it's 8 right now." I said, "I guess I'll be at the cafeteria getting breakfast by myself then."

"Wait until I get fully dressed and I'll go there with you." Lance replied putting his black long sleeves turtleneck shirt on, jacket, socks and boots. "Alright lets go."

"Jealous?" I asked.

"No, I'm rather possessive so I hate sharing you with others." Lance answered.

 **At the cafeteria~**

"Well I see Clair is up waiting on line." I said.

"What do you want to eat?" Lance asked.

"Pancakes." I said.

"Go find a table and wait there. I'm paying for your portion." Lance ordered.

"Fine." I responded. "Get a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu." I found an empty table by the window and sat there.

I looked up to see Lance get on line ordering Alolan style pancakes, a small bottle of ketchup and coffee. In which we shared the pancakes.

Lance and Clair walked up to the table I'm at, Lance placed the pancakes in front of me and sat down. As we began to eat I asked Clair, "What happened to Misty?"

"She still in bed but last night when we were talking...she's depressed that her bike got wrecked..." Clair explained.

"Did you happened to see a sign before you've gone fishing for Pokemon?" Lance questioned.

Clair shook her head, "No, was there supposed to be a sign?"

"Yes." I answered. "It was sometime after I saved Lucario from a poacher when I was four. Anyways Prof. Oak had me study on Pokemon behavior, and I saw several trainers fishing newly hatch Magikarp. During that time Gyrados attacked anyone insulting their children. So I reported to Prof. Oak about what happened back at Route 1."

"I remember that, Prof. Oak called about a rampaging Gyrados I thought it was an reenactment of Lake of Rage." Lance said.

"It wasn't and here comes Misty." I said, as she walks towards us.

"Hey guys."

"Morning Misty, what's with the long face?"

"My bike is thrashed and I was looking forward to catching that rare water type pokemon."

"Misty, Nurse Joy can fix your bike on her free time." I told her, "As for that rare water type pokemon is really a Milotic from the Hoenn Region. It belongs to my mother, she let her Milotic out since she wanted to be with her mate that's why there was a sign that states, 'Do NOT fish.'"

"Wait, the rare water type pokemon is a Milotic and what am I supposed to do now. I don't get along with my sisters." Misty said, depressed.

"Well we have to get going, I need to get to Pewter City GYM for a badge." I said, getting ready to leave the cafeteria and Center.

 **~Time Skip to Viridian Forest~**

"Eeek!" Misty screeched for the 20th time in past 10 minutes.

"Why is she following us for?" Clair said, "She's giving me a headache."

"I know and I'm having a hard time tuning her out." I said annoyed, as Lance wraps an arm around my waist.

"Awe you're adorable together." Clair cooed, at Lance and I.

"...Enough Clair." Lance said.

"Oh fine."

We settled down by a clearing and began training our pokemon, I caught three new Pokemon, Caterpie, Weedle and a Pidgeotto.

"Rotom could you scan them for me, please?" I asked.

"Caterpie is a bug type pokemon, its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. This Caterpie is male, his ability is shield dust and his hidden ability is runaway. Its moves are string shot, tackle, electroweb, bug bite and snore.

Weedle is a bug type pokemon, often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. This Weedle is male, his ability is shield dust and his hidden ability is runaway. Its moves are poison sting, string shot, electroweb, and bug bite.

Pidgeotto is a flying and normal type pokemon, very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this POKéMON will fiercely peck at any intruder. This Pidgeotto is female, her abilities are keen eye, tangled feet and her hidden ability is big pecks. Her moves are Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Tackle, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Feather Dance, Agility, Mirror Move, Air Cutter, Feint Attack, Foresight, Pursuit, Steel Wing, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Protect, Rain Dance, Frustration, Return, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Facade, Secret Power, Rest, Attract, Thief." Rotom said.

No one's POV:

Misty went off on her own and she ran into a boy in a samurai outfit. "Hello screeching maiden I'm looking for a trainer from Pallet Town", said the bug catcher. "Are you from Pallet Town?"

"No", Misty said, as the bug catcher left. 'Oh no Ash is in trouble. I better go find her.' She ran back to camp.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Misty asked, hold a mallet.

"I'm alright but I doubt he is." Ash said pointing to the electrocuted bug catcher. "Why do you have a mallet with you, Misty?"

"My name is Samurai and I'm looking for a trainer from Pallet Town." Samurai said.

"Well I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Ash replied.

"I challenge you to a two on two battle." Samurai declared.

"Okay."

"I choose you Metapod!"

"Metapod is a bug type Pokemon it is known as the "Cocoon Pokemon". This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body." Rotom scanned.

"Pidgeotto you're up."

"Metapod use harden."

"Pidgeotto grab Metapod with your talons, fly up, release it and use wing attack."

Metapod hit the ground and fainted. Both trainers returned their Pokemon.

"You may have gotten out of my ultimate defense but you can't beat this one, Pinsir, I choose you." Samurai said. "Pin-sir."

"Caterpie, show them your skills." "Pi~."

"Pinsir use vice grip."

"Caterpie dodge it and use string shot to tie it up."

Pinsir is now tied up and isn't able to break free. "Caterpie finish this with bug bite!"

Pinsir fainted once bug bite hit, Caterpie began to evolve into Metapod. All of a sudden Team Rocket appeared saying their stupid motto and called out Ekans and Koffings.

"How did you get out of jail?" Misty asked.

"Our boss got us out." Meowth said. "Now hand over that Pikachu!"

"Metapod use string shot." "Meta." Metapod mummified Team Rocket with string shot.

"Use tackle on Meowth." Metapod tackled Meowth into Jessie and James.

Team Rocket runs away carrying their Pokemon plus Meowth and Metapod evolves into Butterfree.

"Butterfree the bug and flying type Pokemon it is know as the "Butterfly Pokemon". In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Upon evolution Butterfree learned Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Supersonic, Quiver Dance, Air Slash, and Bug Buzz."

The gang got out of Viridian Forest and arrived at Pewter City. Misty ran until a man in a fake beard yelled, "You're standing on my merchandise!"

"Sorry." Misty said, bowing.

"Would you like to buy some rocks?" The odd man asked.

"Sure." Ash said, picking up a sail and three jaw fossil.

"That will be 25 poke dollars." The man said, Ash handed him 30 and told him to keep the change.

"Ash why did you buy those rocks?" Misty asked.

"These aren't rocks Misty." Ash explained, "They're fossils of extinct pokemon from the Kalos Region."

As Ash, Lance, Clair and Misty head over to the Pokemon Center they a boy standing outside.

"Ritchie, how are you?" Ash asked.

"Fine and I'm guessing that you recently started your journey as well."

"Yeah..."

"Ahem." Lance said, gaining their attention.

"Sorry, this is my cousin Ritchie. Ritchie, this is Lance, Clair, Misty, my starter Pikachu and my aura partner, Lucario."

"Hello, as Ash said my name is Ritchie Hiroshi and this is my starter, Sparky." "Pika!"

"Ritchie have you sign up for Pokemon League yet?"

"Not yet. I was about to until you showed up. I planned to defeat the elite four and become champion."

"That's impossible they're too strong for you to beat them." Misty said obnoxiously.

"I know that's why I am going to train my Pokemon." Ritchie snapped back at Misty.

"Enough! Misty you shouldn't mock someone's dream and Ritchie you could've just ignore her comment." Ash lectured.

"I'm sorry Ritchie." Misty apologized.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Ash and Ritchie went to the P.C. and asked Nurse Joy if they could sign up for the Pokemon League.

"Of course I just need your pokedex."

Ash and Ritchie handed their Pokédex to her.

"Well you're both signed up."

"Thank you."

Just as they were about to leave two people walked in.

"Professor Hale and Molly.." Ash said, giving Molly a hug. "What brings you here to Pewter City?"

"Well Molly wanted to see you again as me I came to see the museum." Prof. Hale answered.

"Ritchie and I are headed to the Gym for a badge. You and Molly can come to watch if you'd like." Ash offered.

"Can we Papa?" Molly asked.

"Of course, we'll take the offer."

The gang head over to the Gym, the lights were off and Ritchie yelled, "Hello anyone there my cousin and I came here for a battle!"

"Who goes there?" Said a dark silhouette.

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet." "And I'm Ritchie Hiroshi from Frodomar City."

"Are the two of you going to challenge me together?"

"No we'll be taking turns." Ash said, "Ritchie will go first."

"Thanks Ash."

Ash and the others walked up the balcony to watch the battle of Ritchie vs Brock.

"Geodude come on out." "Geo."

"Happy, I choose you." "Free~."

"Geodude use tackle!"

"Happy dodge it and use sleep powder!"

Geodude fell asleep. "Happy use confusion and slam Geodude on to the ground hard."

"Geodude is unable to battle, Butterfree wins!" The referee announced.

"Alright Ritchie and Happy!" Molly cheered.

"Aw big brother's Geedude lost." said a little girl depressed, to her older siblings.

"Would the Gym leader send out his next pokemon?"

"Rhyhorn come on out." "Rawarr"

"Happy return, Sparky your up." "Pika!"

"Battle begin!"

"Rhyhorn use tackle."

"Sparky agility to dodge!"

"Rhyhorn use Stone Edge."

"Sparky use the Stone edge to hit the water pipes!"

"What?!"

Rhyhorn got wet and Sparky used thunderbolt to knock it unconcious.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle the victor is Richie Hiroshi of Frodomar City!"

"Congratulations Ritchie." Ash said.

"Here is the Boulder badge." Brock said handing it over to Ritchie, "Ash, I'll battle you tomorrow."

 **_Museum_**

Ash, Pikachu, Molly, Prof. Hale, Ritchie, Sparky, Clair and Lance visited the museum.

Ash asked, "Can you restore fossils?"

One of the scientists said, "Yes, but we would like to study them."

"No", Ash said bluntly. "I am a field professor."

With that said the scientist restored the fossilized Pokemon one Amaura and three Tyrunt. The scientist handed them over to Ash and erased the data from their computer.

"Well Ash how did it go?" Clair asked.

"Can we see them?" Molly asked excited.

"It went rather well and yes Molly I will show you them." Ash responded, she called the Pokemon out and two Tyrunts got attached to Lance and Clair.

"What type of Pokemon are they?" Molly questioned.

"Tyrunt the royal heir Pokemon, it is a rock and dragon type. It's believed that Tyrunt is over one hundred million years old. The Pokémon is known to be a bit selfish, and will throw a fit when it doesn't like something.

Tyrunt is obtained by reviving it from the Jaw Fossil.

Amaura the tundra Pokemon, it is a rock and ice type Pokemon.

It's believed that Amaura is over one hundred million years old.

Amaurais obtained by reviving it from the Sail Fossil." Rotom answered.

"Why is that Tyrunt a different color to the ones that ran over to Lance and Clair?" Ritchie asked.

"That Tyrunt is a shiny, shiny pokemon are previously officially known as alternate coloration or rare coloration. Chances of encountering a shiny Pokemon is 1 in 8192." Prof. Hale explained.

 **~~Next Day~~**

Ash, the gang, Molly and Prof. Hale arrived at the Gym. Everyone else went up stairs to the balcony with Brock's 8 younger siblings, Forrest stayed to referee.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Brock the GYM Leader will begin." Forrest announced, "Trainers call your Pokemon."

"Geodude let's rock n roll", Brock said. "Dude!"

"Cloyster, I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Cloyster."

"A shiny Cloyster?!" Misty exclaimed, "No fair."

"Geodude use tackle."

"Cloyster withdraw."

"Whoa Cloyster's strong." Molly said.

"Well Cloyster's shell is very hard to penetrate." Rotom explained.

"Use Water Pulse follow it up with Hydro Pump," Ash ordered. The attacks hit and Geodude fainted. Brock returned Geodude and called Onix out. "Rawarr"

"Onix the Rock/Ground type it is known as the 'Rock Snake' Pokémon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black." Rotom scanned.

"Cloyster return. Starmie it your turn." "Hiya"

"Onix use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

"Use rapid spin to dodge follow it up with ice beam." Starmie dodged and froze the field with ice.

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed with worry.

"Use electric current." Starmie attacked Onix with water gun and thunderbolt.

"Onix is unable to battle Starmie wins, the victor is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" Forrest declared.

After the battle had ended Brock gave Ash the Boulder badge. Just then Brick's father, Flint shows up telling Brock to follow his dreams and leave the gym to him.


	6. Mt Moon

On hand:

Ash: Lucario (M), Pikachu (M), Magikarp (black, F), Feebas (pure white, F), Cloyster (Shiny, M), Starmie, Butterfree (M), Beedrill (M), Pidgeotto (F), Tyrunt (Shiny, M), Amara (F)

Lance: Dragonite (M), two Dragonair (M/F) Gyrados (Shiny, M), Tyrunt (M)

Clair: Dratini (F), Kingdra (M), Gyrados (F), Tyrunt (M)

Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie

Ritchie: Pikachu (Sparky, M), Butterfree (Happy, M), Charmander (Zippo, M)

Brock: Onix (M) and Geodude (Male)

Molly: Teddiursa (Male)

Just a little before the gang left the Pokemon Center, Professor Hale asked Ash if Molly can travel with her to learn how to take care of Pokemon. Ritchie traveled with Ash and the gang.

As the gang head to Mt. Moon they heard a someone screaming for help. They ran towards the screaming and saw a man running in circles with a Zubat chasing after him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, the scientist and horde Zubat fell. Zubat flew away and the scientist hugged Ash for helping him. Lance pulled Ash away in a possessive manner, just before Pikachu shocked him. "Thank you, Lance."

"No problem, I was getting quite irritated with him hugging you." Lance said, in a dark way. (Almost like a yandere if you would).

"Are you okay mister?" Ritchie asked the man.

"Never call me mister! My name is Seymour, Seymour the Scientist." Seymour exclaimed.

"Weirdo." Molly muttered, bluntly. Ash, Lance, Clair, Ritchie and Brock sweat dropped.

"Okay then why were the Zubat attacking you?" Misty asked.

"Well you see someone put lights in Mt. Moon. With all those lights up all the Pokemon that lives in the mountain suffers." Seymour answered, showing the group.

Ash immediately gave water to the Sandshrew.

"What a kind trainer, I don't see many like her." Seymour said, astonished. "I believe that the attackers are after the Moon Stone. It is a massive boulder, believed to be a million years old or more, and hidden deep under Mt. Moon. Fragments of the Stone are said to increase a Pokémon's power. I theorized that this is because the resident Pokémon came from outer space, and used the Moon Stone as their spacecraft." At that moment, a Clefairy bounces past, carrying something.

"The moonstone is a type of evolutionary stone that allows certain types of pokemon to evolve, such as Nidorino to Nidoking, Nidorina to Nidoqueen, Clefairy to Clefable, Skitty to Delcatty." Rotom said.

Seymour explains that he believes that the attackers are after the Moon Stone. He says that it is a massive boulder, believed to be a million years old or more, and hidden deep under Mt. Moon. Fragments of the Stone are said to increase a Pokémon's power. Seymour theorizes that this is because the resident Pokémon came from outer space, and used the Moon Stone as their spacecraft. At that moment, a Clefairy bounces past, carrying something. Ash scans it on her Pokédex and decides to catch it, but Seymour intervenes. Instead, Meowth traps the Clefairy. Brock and Ash agree that they have to stop Team Rocket, before they make any more trouble.

Team Rocket freely admit to putting up the lights; Meowth also reveals their plan to steal the Moon Stone. Ash and Brock challenge Jessie and James, resulting in a battle pitting Jessie's Ekans and James's Koffing against Ash's Butterfree and Brock's new Zubat, caught at the entrance to the cave. James orders Koffing to generate a Smog attack. Ash counters with Butterfree's Whirlwind, and Brock asks Zubat to use Double Team; the two Pokémon turn the Smog back on Team Rocket, much to their surprise. The four Pokémon exchange attacks, culminating in a Supersonic attack from Zubat and a Whirlwind from Butterfree that send Team Rocket blasting off again without Meowth.

Misty and Seymour follow the Clefairy as it exits the cave and up a mountain. Meowth, waiting in anticipation, appears and demands the Moon Stone. Misty sends out Staryu by dropping its Poké Ball into the river. Without much trouble, Staryu sends Meowth blasting off as well. Brock feeds all the Pokémon with Pokémon food, made according to his own special recipe. Seymour tastes it and deems it not bad. Meanwhile, Clefairy and Pikachu are having a conversation on a nearby rock. They hop away, followed by the rest of the group. They arrive at another cave, where they find the huge core of the Moon Stone. Clefairy adds its stone to the ring at the base of the core, which completes the circuit. The large core surrounded by the smaller fragments begins to glow blue in the moonlight. Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to dance around the Moon Stone, praying to it. Seymour states that humans are supposed to ride the Stone back out to the stars, but his epiphany is interrupted by Team Rocket's return.

Seymour attacks Team Rocket to keep them from the Stone, though he loses his glasses. Ash attacks with Pikachu, while Brock summons Onix against Jessie and James' Ekans and Koffing. Jessie orders Ekans to use Dig, and James orders a Smokescreen. Ash calls on Pidgeotto, and its Whirlwind blows the smoke away. When the smoke settles, Team Rocket is gone, and the Moon Stone gone with them. Brock orders Onix to Dig and follow Team Rocket underground, while the humans and other Pokémon run through the caves. One of the Clefairy retrieves Seymour's glasses for him.

Team Rocket uses the Stone to slide downhill. Onix appears suddenly, upsetting the sled. Onix attempts to Tackle Team Rocket, but Koffing counters, and both Pokémon fall to the ground. At that moment, Seymour and the Clefairy appear from Onix's tunnel. The Clefairy use a Metronome that cause an Explosion, which sends Team Rocket blasting off once more. Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky and causes many of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable. Seymour stays with the Clefairy and Clefable, hoping to someday visit outer space with them.

Following the night's events, Ash, Lance, Clair, Misty, Ritchie, Molly and Brock continue their journey to Cerulean City.


	7. AN

For those of who(m) use Ao3 please help petition for a block option

here's the link

p/ao3-users-archive-of-our-own-it-s-time-for-a-block-option


End file.
